Scream of the Phoenix
by JapanFreak7
Summary: Akane Tsurenai has a haunting past and a demon sealed inside of her. What will she do when she is offered a place in the Akatsuki and is partnered with Itachi Uchiha? Rated M for later chapters that involve alcohol references and lemon. OFC, BAMF!, Lemon, ItachixOC pairing, and maybe a little OOC from Itachi. Enjoy!
1. OC Information

**OC Information**

Original Character: Akane Tsurenai

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'2"

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes, usually wearing lots of clothes to

disguise herself

Chakra Nature: Fire, Wind

Rank: Missing-nin

Home Village: Village Hidden in Mist

Personality: Angry all of the time; shows her weaknesses to no one.

Likes: Fighting, training, winning, simple things

Dislikes: Peace, losing, being talked down to

Past: Always alienated by her family and village for having a demon Phoenix

sealed inside of her. She became a missing-nin after annihilating every

single Anbu of the Hidden Mist. She lives life on her own in disguise,

moving from village to village.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Akane POV)

So there I was, wandering through a forest on my way to who knows where.

Lost in thought, I came upon a hot springs resort and decided to check it

out. I made sure my face was hidden well before entering the lobby. Once

inside, I went and paid for a room for one night. Ahh... this was going to

be relaxing!

(Itachi POV)

Kisame decided it would be calming for us to go to this hot spring resort

just up the road from the Akatsuki hideout. I wasn't very happy with the

idea but went along anyways. We got into the main lobby and I noticed this

girl shrouded with a black robe and hood, so that you couldn't see her

face, paying to get in. She was mysterious.

"Itachi! Pay attention! We're going to our room now," Kisame said.

I replied with silence and a nod.

[The Next Day]

(Akane POV)

Man, that hot spring was REALLY relaxing! I almost stayed in there too

long! Well, back down to business: I needed to find a place to train for a

little. After a while, I found a small clearing with trees surrounding it

and a huge boulder in the middle.

"Perfect!" I said out loud.

And so, I began training, starting with my 'Fire Style: Grand Shuriken'

then moving on to my wind style, then my combined style, which almost

caught the forest on fire. After finishing a really awesome 'Wind Style:

Winged Blade', I heard the sound of a twig being stepped on behind me. I

spun around fast to find a man with blue skin and a huge... sword? And

standing next to him was a cute boy with an emotionless expression on his

face. The blue dude was clapping. Were they standing there the entire time?

Great…

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the two men in front of me with anger in

my eyes, ready to fight if needed.

"Generally, people give their name first before asking the other person.

But I'll make an exception. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and this silent one is

Itachi Uchiha. What might your name be?"

"Akane Tsurenai," I stated while staring at this Itachi guy. He looked back

at me deep into my eyes and I felt shivers go up my spine. Was I afraid of

this guy? That's impossible! I swallowed my emotions and asked, "What

business do you have with me?"

"We want you to come with us, Tsurenai-san," Itachi said, "and join the

Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki? Isn't that like some terrorist group?

"Based on what we just saw, you are more than qualified to join us," Kisame

said.

"What will I get in return?" I asked with an attitude. The Akatsuki

couldn't be such a bad place for me… maybe.

"You will get a place to sleep, food, and power," Kisame declared. "And if

you-"

"Yes," I interrupted.

Kisame gave me a weird stare then smiled and said, "Very well then. Come

with us."

(Itachi POV)

"Yes," the girl said. I didn't think she would agree so easily.

"Very well then. Come with us," Kisame said, and we started our small

journey to the hideout.

It was pure coincidence that Kisame and I found Tsurenai-san. And she is a

very talented ninja, not to mention beautiful. Wait… what? Then, the

Akatsuki door being unsealed and opened interrupted my thoughts. We went

inside to find some members sleeping on the couches.

"Wake up sleepy heads! We have a new member!" Kisame yelled. All but

Deidara woke up so I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut

nonchalantly. Deidara started screaming his head off about turning me into

a piece of art and blowing me up. I ignored it. I heard a stifled laugh

from Tsurenai-san. I felt happy for some reason, but didn't show it.

(Akane POV)

"As I was saying… we have a new member. Everyone say hi to Akane Tsurenai,"

Kisame said. Most people just said hey or something but this one with an

orange mask on ran up to me and started hugging me, saying how we were

going to be best friends. Thankfully Itachi pulled him off of me.

"Everyone introduce yourself to Tsurenai-san," Itachi said quietly.

The annoying masked one said, "I'M TOBI. NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"I'm Hidan. Fuck off," said the man with white hair. I'm going to like this

one.

"I'm Deidara," the one who Itachi kicked said.

"And I am Kakuzu. I like money."

Then Kisame said, "The ones missing are Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, and our

leader, Pein. You'll meet them later 'cause they're out on missions or

something."

I guess it was my turn to speak because everyone was staring at me. So,

with attitude, I said, "well it's great to meet you all, I guess."

Itachi smirked (wow, who knew he had emotions) and said, "I'll take you to

your room." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Akane POV)

After walking down countless hallways and passing at least fifty doors,

Itachi led me to what I assume was my new room. He opened the door and

walked in after me. "This is it," he said.

I was actually impressed that the rooms were so nice. I thought for sure

they would be gross or moldy, but this room was decent. The floors, walls,

and ceiling were all made of a dull gray stone but the rest of the room was

furnished with deep red furniture. I actually liked it.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

"You know… you haven't become a full fledged member of Akatsuki until you

are given the test. The test will begin in an hour, so put on some clothes

that are suited for battle. I'll come get you in a little."

"Hmm… alright," I said. I wasn't very excited about this test, but if I

have to do in order to join the Akatsuki, then I will. After some time

passed, a light knock came on my door. I opened it to find Itachi.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He led me down even more hallways and finally out into a big opening that

looked sort of like an arena. All the members of the Akatsuki were standing

against a wall to the right and they looked up at me as Itachi and I

entered.

"I am Pein, the leader. Today I will evaluate your skills to determine if

you are worthy of joining our cause. You will compete in a battle with

Sasori. The first person that lands on their back or is incapable of going

any further loses. Got it?"

"Of course," I said arrogantly.

"Then begin," he said then disappeared. Out of nowhere, a red-headed boy

jumped out in front of me and said,

"I am Sasori. Let's begin." I nodded.

I tried to catch him off guard by appearing behind him and throwing three

kunai at him. He dodged all three then summoned nine puppets from a scroll.

Ah, so he's a puppet master. He quickly attached chakra strings to all of

them and did a simultaneous attack with all nine puppets. I saw this

coming, so I did some hand signs and fiercely yelled, "Fire Style: Grand

Shuriken!" Soon a dozen little shuriken made of flames were in each of my

hands and I threw them at an amazing rate from all directions. Sasori

blocked every single shuriken with weapons from his puppets. This was going

to be hard, I thought. That's when he attacked with planted weapons in the

ground. Many knives and swords from the puppets came from underneath the

ground and caught me by surprise. They slid right through my body, hitting

some major organs. My eyes went wide and I started coughing up blood. I

looked over at Sasori who was smirking. I could feel my conscious fading

and I blacked out.

(Itachi POV)

Tsurenai-san had just been stabbed multiple times throughout her body, no

doubt hitting vital organs. My eyes went wide as she went limp. I looked

over at Sasori who was smirking and walking away from her. Everyone was

silent as Leader was about to call the match. We all stared at Pein-sama

waiting for him to appoint the victor. But he was staring intently at

Tsurenai-san… and that's when I noticed it. A strange black chakra was

being emitted from her body, swirling around her like a cloak and giving

her chakra wings. The swords and knives that were inside of her started

breaking off and she started healing rapidly. Everyone noticed Tsurenai-san

by this time, including Sasori, and was waiting to see what was going to

happen next. Her body was no longer limp and was now covered in black

chakra, her eyes shining red with an intent to kill. The chakra-covered

girl started laughing evilly. This wasn't Tsurenai, I thought. It was that

instant that she chose to attack.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Akane POV)

What was happening? Was I dead? No, I can't be. But I feel an evil entity

taking over my body and urging me to use its power.

"Come on, Akane. Don't you want to win? I know just how much you hate

losing," the evil being said. "Let me lend you my power."

"Fine, but make it fast, bastard," I said still in pain from the wounds.

As I said this, I felt a strange black chakra cover my entire body and

suddenly, I wanted to kill. I was half conscious and I could see everyone

looking at me. Good, I thought, let them see their last sight.

Then, I felt my body doing hand signs then letting out my combined moves…

except they were ten times stronger.

The giant flames flew full-force into Sasori who was too surprised to block

or dodge. After the smoke had cleared, you could see that Sasori was on his

back covered in soot against the opposite wall. I started maniacally

laughing uncontrollably, my eyes blazing red.

"I AM THE WIN-," I started yelling, but was cut off by a sharp pain in my

stomach.

(Itachi POV)

Tsurenai, rather this evil being, had defeated Sasori with one move and was

laughing madly. I had to do something or this would get out of hand.

"I AM THE WIN-," she started to yell until I cut her off by shoving a

chakra-infused sword through her stomach. The evil chakra dispersed and

left an unconscious Tsurenai-san on the floor, blood spilling around her.

"I never told you to do that," Pein-sama said behind me.

"If I didn't do it then things would have gotten out of control really

fast," I replied.

He responded by nodding and saying, "what an interesting girl. I will let

her join the Akatsuki on one condition. She will be YOUR partner. I will

find Kisame a different colleague to work with."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

[THREE DAYS LATER]

(Akane POV)

I woke up in a strange bedroom in a pair of pajamas. I had bandages all

around my abdomen and chest. What happened? I thought. All I remember is

fighting Sasori then… that's all I remember. My thoughts were interrupted

by a knock on the door. "Come in," I said quietly.

Itachi entered and said, "You're up? You put on quite the show, Akane."

After saying my first name he blushed and said, "Sorry my tongue slipped,

Tsurenai-san."

"It's fine," I replied, "I like it when you call me Akane better." Itachi

nodded, still a slight shade of pink. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

Itachi looked frightened, but maybe it was just my imagination. "You became

covered in black chakra and almost killed Sasori. You don't remember? Then

I had to stab you in the gut in order to get you to calm down." I gasped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Then the pain in my stomach made it clear. "One more

question." Itachi nodded as to say 'go ahead'. "How did I get into pajamas

and wrapped up in all these bandages?"

Itachi blushed a deep shade of red. And when I mean deep red, I mean he

looked like a tomato. "I… umm… sort of... you know…" I knew what he was

about to say and I started blushing too. Then he mumbled quickly, "Konan

was out on a mission right after the test, and I didn't want you to wake up

in bed with blood-splattered clothes and open wounds so I took it upon

myself to bandage you and get you pajamas."

"Are you telling me that you saw me NAKED?!" I asked, furiously blushing.

"Ummmmmm…." Itachi said, obviously uncomfortable. Then I started coughing

up blood from all the yelling. He looked at me with concern and forgetting

his embarrassment said, "don't speak anymore. Just rest and I'll be back

later." With that, he walked out of the room leaving me blushing in bed. He

was a really sweet guy on the inside, I thought as I fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Narrator POV)

So after two weeks of recovering, sleeping, and training, Akane Tsurenai

was ready to begin her first mission with Itachi Uchiha. Earlier, Pein had

assigned the two the duty of retrieving part one of a valuable ninjutsu

scroll from the Village Hidden in Sand. It was a simple mission of 'get in,

get the scroll, and get out.' So here we find the two partners on their way

to the village.

(Akane POV)

We had been walking for about six hours now and there was no sight of any

sand rocks. We were still in a forest.

"We should probably find a place to rest for the remainder of the night,"

Itachi said. I agreed and soon we found a clearing in the woods.

"I'll get the firewood, you set up the tent," I ordered. Itachi nodded and

I went off into the forest. After collecting as much wood as I could carry,

I went back to our little camp. When I got there, I saw that only one tiny

tent was set up and Itachi was off to the side of it sitting on ground

poking his two index fingers together with a puzzled look on his face. And

when I say tiny, I mean that this thing was TINY.

"Why is their only one tiny tent?" I asked, confused.

"You see, I had Hidan pack our tents and food, but it looks like he only

packed this one tent,' he said with both a flustered and embarrassed look

on his face. Then he started to make the fire to take his mind off the

conversation. Soon the fire was lit.

"Well it looks like we'll have to deal with it. C'mon, baka," I said, "it's

almost midnight and I'm really worn out."

"You don't mean we're going to sleep together in that tent, do you?" He

asked, obviously embarrassed that he had to share such a small space with a

girl.

"Yeah, of course." Itachi's face got red but he finally went into the tent

with me. It really was small. I took of my Akatsuki cloak, sighed, lay

down, and closed my eyes. I heard Itachi also taking his cloak off; then

some more clothes. Then I felt Itachi lay down next to me, his bare chest

touching my arms. The tent was so small that our bodies were crushed

together and I could hear Itachi breathing abnormally. Hah, he's

embarrassed, I thought. Soon, I drifted off into a deep dream.

[DREAM IN AKANE POV]

A young me stood there, covered in cuts and wounds. I had gotten them from

the nasty villagers who bullied me for my chakra nature. Just because my

nature was fire, and I lived in the Hidden Mist Village, everyone looked

down on me. Then something overtook me and I blacked out…

The next thing I knew, I was awake and standing in a pile of dead bodies.

Among the dead bodies, I recognized some. Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein. I killed

them. Then I saw the one person who I didn't want to see the most. A

blood-spattered Itachi was at my feet, a blank look in his eyes. I started

screaming bloody murder. "I didn't do this!" I screamed and cried. "I

didn't do this!"

[END DREAM]

(Itachi POV)

I woke up to Akane rolling around and screaming in her sleep next to me.

Instinct took over me and I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She

almost immediately calmed down, but was still crying. She then snuggled

into my bare chest. "Itachi… don't… leave… me," she whispered, still

sleeping. A blush crawled onto my face and I hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry. I will never leave you Akane-chan." I kissed her head then

fell asleep with my arms wrapped firmly around her body.

[MORNING]

(Akane POV)

The moment I felt the warm sunlight streaking through the tent onto my

face, I woke up. I then realized that Itachi was holding me in his arms,

shirtless. I blushed wildly and wriggled out of his grasp, careful not to

wake him up. I apparently did a good job, because he didn't wake. I then

put my Akatsuki cloak on. When it was silent, I heard him whisper,

"Akane-…chan," and try to wrap his arms around the space where my body was

a moment ago. Realizing that I wasn't there, Itachi woke up and looked up

at me, worried.

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"None of your business… Wait. How do you know I was dreaming?"

"Well, you were screaming and crying and you woke me up," he said, "and I

was trying to comfort you by…" He blushed and said, "Who cares about it.

Are you okay now?"

I nodded and said, "Well hurry up and get dressed because we need to get

the scroll today."

"Yeah," he replied, seeing me already dressed.

I waited outside for him and he came out quickly then took down the tent.

After that, we were on our way to the Hidden Sand, which actually wasn't as

far away as I thought. On the way there, I thought about how Itachi had

whispered my name to himself back in the tent. Did he have feelings for me?

Did I have feelings for him? There's no way! He's just my partner for

Akatsuki, after all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Itachi POV)

Soon, we arrived outside the Village Hidden in Sand. There, we prepared our

plan of attack. I would go in through the back entrance of the village and

distract the guards while Akane-sa…-chan would sneak in through the main

entrance, grab the scroll, and get back out. At that time, I would meet her

back out in the front of the village and we would make a run for it.

"Got it?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, I'll go in first," I told her then

disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Akane POV)

Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, so I waited at the front entrance

to the village, waiting for alarms or something to give me my signal that

Itachi made it into the back of the village. Sure enough, I heard Sand

shinobi shouting out orders and running in the opposite direction of where

I was standing. Next I ran in through the front entrance and towards the

middle of the town, where the Kazekage's office and the forbidden scroll

was. Soon, I made it to the building and infiltrated it. I ran up flights

of stairs and looked into every room I passed to see if it was the right

one. I finally opened the door to one room that was full of scrolls and

books. This must be it, I thought. I rifled through scroll after scroll

until I found one labeled 'Secret Ninjutsu: Part I.' Yep, this is the one.

After putting it into the inside of my shirt in between my breasts, I raced

out of the room.

Once I was almost to the exit of the building, four shinobi stood in my

way. One had already thrown a kunai my way and it was too late to block or

dodge. The weapon hit me an inch from my heart, so it was obvious that he

was going for a kill or extreme injury shot. I pulled it out and winced at

the pain in my breast, but quickly said, "Fire Style: Grand Shuriken," as

tiny little shuriken flew into each of the ninja. They all fell down almost

simultaneously and I jumped over them to get out of the Hidden Sand

headquarters. I ran down the streets and out the front of the village,

which Itachi has cleared for me. Phew, I thought, it's over. Then more

intense pain hit me.

(Itachi POV)

I waited for Akane-chan outside the front entrance of the village. After a

while, I heard her heavy breathing and footsteps coming closer and closer.

Something wasn't right with her, I thought. Soon she came out the front

entrance and into my view.

"AKANE-CHAN!" I screamed running up to her as she collapsed. Her entire

body was pale, especially her face, and she was bleeding heavily from her

chest. But the thing that got my attention the most was that the hole in

her chest, above her heart, was quickly turning a purple color. Poison.

"I…ta…chi…-kun," she whispered, obviously in pain.

"Don't speak!" I said and thought about what she just called me. Her eyes

were closed and she was sweating and breathing hard. She's going to die, I

thought. I scooped her up in my arms and retreated to a safe place away

from the village. It took me about five minutes to get to a forest where I

gently laid her down and got out a kunai knife. "If I don't do this, you'll

die, Akane-chan," I whispered, blushing. I took off her Akatsuki cloak and

pulled down her shirt beneath her breasts. With my face red hot, I noticed

how the poison was spreading extremely fast and the purple color was all

across her chest and up to her neck. Swallowing my embarrassment of seeing

her breasts, I took the kunai knife and make the wound just a little deeper

to allow more blood flow. Then I lowered my face to her chest and began to

suck the poison out of her and spitting it out. Even though she was

poisoned, her skin tasted of I kept it up for another hour, when finally

Akane opened her eyes.

"Itachi…-kun, where…are we?" She managed to say.

"Shhh…" I replied, "We're safe. Now let me finish sucking the poison out."

"Poison?" She asked.

"Yes, you were stabbed with a poison-tipped kunai, Akane-chan. So I had to

suck it out."

She nodded, but blushed looking down at her half-naked body then put her

head back down. She must not have the strength to care, I thought. After

finishing cleaning and bandaging her up, I put up the tent and laid her

inside. Then I went down to the nearest river to find us some fresh water.

When I got back, I gave some water to Akane-chan.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun," she said and fell back asleep. So I took off my

cloak, put it over her, and lay down with my arms around her body. This was

nice, I thought.

[NEXT MORNING]

(Akane POV)

I woke up with Itachi's arms around me… again. But this time, I didn't get

up. For some reason, I rolled over so I was facing him and snuggled into

his chest. He apparently woke up because I heard him whisper, "Good

morning," seductively into my ear. A chill went up spine and I physically

shivered, which caused him to chuckle.

"How's your wound?" he asked.

"It's pretty good, thanks to you," I admitted.

"Good," he said, "Want to get up now and start towards headquarters?"

I nodded and stood up, still feeling a little pain in my breast. We got

outside, put our cloaks on, took down the tent, and started on our way. I

wonder if he likes me? I thought silently as we walked through the forest

together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Akane POV)

Right after we got back and gave the scroll to Pein-sama, he told us that

we deserved a vacation. So there we were, back to the place where Itachi

first saw me, or so he said. Our little vacation was a two-night stay at

the hot springs up the road from the hideout.

We were currently at the front desk getting our rooms, which Pein had

reserved. I was just spacing out next to Itachi, waiting for the moment

that I could get in the hot springs. But Itachi's voice grabbed my

attention.

"What do you mean there's only one room with one spring?" Itachi said quite

loud.

"I'm sorry, but you only reserved a two-night stay in Suite 4, sir. One

room and one hot spring. You reserved the Couple's Special, am I right? And

all of our other rooms are occupied. I'm sorry," the manager said.

Itachi started muttering about killing Pein-sama after the manager said

this.

I spoke up then, "that suite is fine. Thanks for your patience." Itachi

gave me a look that was half embarrassed, half surprised. I grabbed the key

to our room and walked down the hallway, eager to get in the springs.

"You really don't care if we bathe together?" Itachi asked inquisitively.

"No. I don't mind at all." His face heated up at the thought of bathing

together, from what I could tell.

When we got into the room, Itachi just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Undress, silly," I said while taking off my cloak and starting to unbutton

my shirt.

"I'll let you get dressed and get in first," he said politely and faced the

corner so that he wouldn't be tempted to sneak a peek.

After I was done undressing, wrapping my towel around me, and about to get

it I said, "Alright, your turn. See you out there." After saying this, I

stepped into the hot spring. It was really hot. I took off my towel and put

it to the side while I slipped into the water and closed my eyes.

(Itachi POV)

"Alright, your turn. See you out there," she said and I heard her go

outside. I gave a sigh and looked outside and saw her already in the water.

I undressed, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went out to join her. I

made sure her eyes were closed, unwrapped the towel and got in next to her.

This was really relaxing, but I was still a little tense from having to see

her practically naked in the water right next to me.

"I-ta-chi-kun," I heard Akane-chan whisper seductively in my ear. I jumped

at the sound of her voice so close to me, and my face turned bright red

when I looked at her breasts just barely hanging above the water. I gulped.

Then she started laughing uncontrollably and said, "You should have seen

the look on your face! It was the most priceless thing I've ever seen in my

entire life!" She kept laughing until she saw just how embarrassed I was

about the whole thing. "Alright. For putting you through that just now,

I'll give you a reward," she said evilly.

"A reward…?" I asked, looking at her. The next thing I knew, her warm lips

were on mine. Fireworks went off. I was shocked at first, but melted into

the kiss right as she pulled back. I felt my face flushing and I looked

away from her. My embarrassment and surprise was soon wiped away by a staff

member asking us if we'd like a couple rounds of drinks.

Akane quickly replied, "YES!" to the waiter and ordered REALLY strong for

the two of us. The waiter soon brought two very large glasses back and

Akane-chan held up her glass for a toast. "To the Akatsuki!" She said.

"To the Akatsuki," I repeated with a chuckle, took a gulp, and then winced.

It tasted like… straight… vodka.

"Strong enough?" She asked. I nodded and noticed her entire glass was empty

already. "Are you gonna finish yours?" her speech was already starting to

slur.

"Yeah."

"Two more, waiter!" She yelled. How did she drink so much?

(Akane POV)

After I downed two more drinks, things began to swirl. Itachi had about one

and half and he was already slightly drunk. He has no tolerance, I thought.

But he wasn't as smashed as I was. Next thing I knew, Itachi had picked me

up out of the water, mind we were still naked, and lay me down on the hotel

bed. He grabbed a towel and threw it at me.

"Dryyyy off, silly goose," he said, feeling the effects of the alcohol. He

went back outside for his towel, wrapped it around himself, and came back

inside. Once inside, he dried off and put a pair of boxers on. He tossed me

some underwear and a bra and said, "hurry and put this on before I decide

to do… something… to you." And with that he fell onto the bed having

blacked out. I giggled and put my arms around him like he did with me

before. I fell asleep like that. It was really calming.

[THE NEXT MORNING]

(Akane POV)

"Fuck!" I heard Itachi yell.

"What?" I rolled over and said. My head pounded. Goddamn. That was some

heavy drinking I did.

"I think I have a hangover," I heard him say.

"Of course you do. You have absolutely NO tolerance to alcohol. I'm pretty

messed up too," I admitted.

We spent the rest of the day sleeping off our hangovers. Then around five

we got back into the hot springs for an hour. And Itachi was not getting as

embarrassed seeing me naked. It's an improvement, I guess.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Akane POV)

Around nine 'o' clock that night, when Itachi and I were in bed after the

hot springs, he suddenly rolled over and put his arms around me.

"A-ka-ne-chan," he whispered in my ear exactly like I did to him the day

before. I realized just how hot it sounded coming from him. My face got

warm.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Look at me." So I turned and faced him. He was lying there with a nervous

look in his eyes. He leaned in quickly and he kissed me lightly, but

sweetly. It felt like emotion was pouring through his lips to mine. Then he

pulled away. "I really like you, okay?" He said, "and I want to know if you

like me back."

I thought about it and decided to show him in a way without words. I sat up

and put one hand on each side of his body then lowered myself down so that

our faces were centimeters apart. I kissed him hard and he wrapped his

hands around my waist. Without breaking the kiss, I threw my knee across

his body so that I was straddling him. He ran his right hand to my back and

put pressure on it so that I was forced to lie down on him. After that I

started biting his lip, begging for an entrance, which he denied. Then he

rolled over so that he was on top of me. He stopped kissing me and instead

ran a trail of kisses from my jaw to my neck. He spent about a minute

sucking, licking, and kissing my neck in different spots until he found my

soft spot. He sucked it hard and I grinded onto him, making him hard.

"Itachi… -kun…" I moaned. He pulled back for a few seconds to get some air

and I saw him smirking. I rolled back over so that I was on top. Least did

I know that Itachi was waiting for this and took the chance to unhook my

bra, which fell off. He stared at my chest, smiling, and rolled back over

on top, licking and kissing my breasts, making me shiver. I groaned and I

could feel him smiling as he sucked and bit down on my tit. But it wasn't

over yet. I felt Itachi's hand snake down my body to my inner thigh, which

he massaged. Meanwhile, he gently placed kisses all the way back to my

lips. When he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I gladly gave it

to him. While our tongues explored each other's mouths, I felt his hand

move in and start to massage my clit. I shuddered at the pleasure.

Itachi chuckled again and slid his hands underneath my underwear, sliding

them down my legs. "Nuh-uh. Yours are coming off too, Itachi-kun!" And with

that, I slid his boxers down, revealing… well you know. Giving me no time

to gawk at his massiveness, he took two fingers and massaged circles on my

opening. Without a warning, he plunged his fingers in and I gave a loud

moan. He moved them in and out, feeling around at his own leisure.

When I grinded into him, a small growl came out. The growl turned me on

just enough that I pushed him off of me, onto his butt and licked his

already hard 'area'. I put my mouth over it and began sucking harder.

He whimpered, "A-A-Akane-chan…" Then tangled his hands in my hair, making

me bob my head harder and harder. He finally came into my mouth and I tried

desperately to drink it up.

He got back on top of me and bit my ear lobe. I instinctively grinded on

him, making him hard all over again. "Are you sure about this, Akane-chan?"

He asked. I answered by kissing him hard on the lips. "I'll take that as a

yes," he said with a smile. He positioned himself above me at my entrance,

grabbed the small of my back with one hand, tangled his hand in my hair

with the other, and thrusted into me.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I moaned. It hurt, but it was worth it. He moved in and out at

a steady rate. His lips meet mine again and I whispered to his mouth,

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

With no reply, I grinded my body into him really hard and he got the

message. He went faster and his thrusts getting harder and harder until we

both climaxed with extremely loud moans. He pulled out for a break and

collapsed next to me, exhausted.

"I love you, Akane-chan," he said.

Out of breath, I whispered, "I love you too… Itachi-kun. Want to… move

to…the water?" I said this with a sly grin on my face.

He nodded, picked me up and carried me outside into the hot spring. This

was going to be the best night of my life.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Akane POV)

I woke up to the sun shining bright in my face through the window. I felt

Itachi's hands around my waist and smiled to myself. When I tried to move

so that I was facing Itachi, a bolt of immense soreness went through my

body, especially downstairs. I winced and bit my lip in pain.

"Good morning," I heard Itachi say, sounding tired.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," I replied and kissed him. He let go of me

and got out of bed, putting his boxers on. I didn't move in fear of more

pain than I was already in.

"Aren't you getting up?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a second. You really didn't go gentle last night," I said with a

smirk. He blushed and apologized. "It's fine, really," I said and finally

got up, almost falling due to the pain, and got dressed. Later, we checked

out of the hot spring hotel and started walking towards the hideout,

holding hands. Slowly, the pain went away, and I was fine enough to walk.

We reached the hideout in about five minutes and he unsealed the door and

walked in. It was really dark inside, as if no one was home.

Out of nowhere, the lights turned on and every member of the Akatsuki

yelled, "CONGRATUALTIONS AKANE AND ITACHI!" Both Itachi and I nearly jumped

out of our skin at the sudden shock of the loud voices and lights.

"What the hell is this?!" I screamed at them, still holding Itachi's hand.

Hidan replied while looking at our intertwined hands, "Well by the looks of

it, you and fucking Itachi are a couple now!"

"Yeah, I bet you guys had fun at the hot springs, un!" Deidara said,

winking. Other members made their comments, which made Itachi and I get

redder and redder. But the loud voices soon went silent when Pein-sama

spoke.

"Alright, everyone. Show the new couple some respect and let them go to

their room. They're probably worn out," he said with a smirk.

At this point, Itachi was looking pretty irritated. "SHUT UP!" He said. And

with those words, he pulled me closer and pressed his warm lips against

mine in front of everyone. This earned many wolf whistles and shouts. I

blushed and pulled back.

"L-let's go, Itachi-kun," I said and dragged him away from the scene we

just caused. He nodded. We left the chaotic room behind us and walked down

the corridors to my room. "I'm going to sleep," I told him and lay down on

the bed.

"Alright," he replied, "I'll join you in a little while." I smiled and he

left the room. After about five minutes, I heard the door open and his body

sank down next to mine. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and

pulled me closer to him so that I was buried in his chest. The sweet smell

of Itachi filled my nose and I sighed.

So this is what it's like to be loved, I thought.

[THREE DAYS LATER]

(Itachi POV)

The past two weeks have felt like a dream that has gone by too slow. I feel

like I've know Akane-chan my whole life and I never want to let her go. The

guys around the Akatsuki usually whistle at us or tease whenever we snuggle

on the couch watching TV or make out in the kitchen, but it's all right. At

least they don't hit on her.

I really want to show my true love for her, but I haven't found a way quite

yet. Maybe I'll go ask Deidara or Pein-sama, I thought, and walked out of

the TV room to Pein-sama's office. I knocked on the door and walked in. The

sight that greeted me was Konan straddling Pein-sama and making out on top

of his desk.

He heard me walk in and stopped, staring at me with big eyes. I blushed

hard, apologized, and ran outside, closing the door behind me. I sat

outside the door with my face in my palms until I heard Pein-sama's voice

say, "You may enter now, Itachi." I opened the door to find Pein back in

his chair and Konan standing obediently beside him, both blushing. "Sorry

you had to see that," Pein-sama said.

"It's fine. Actually, I need a little advice from you and Konan."

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"Well, I need a way to express my true feelings to Akane-chan."

Konan seemed to be thinking hard and finally said, with a light bulb above

her head, "Ask her to marry you!" I felt myself blush all sorts of red, but

then thought about it. It couldn't be that bad, I considered. She would say

yes, most likely.

"Uhhhmmm, thank you Konan," I said and left the room. Now I have to find

the perfect ring.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[THE NEXT DAY]

(Akane POV)

It's been about two weeks since I met the love of my life, Itachi Uchiha. I

haven't seen him around much today, but he'll come back. Everyday that we

are together my heart just melts. Maybe when he comes back tonight, I'll

give him a special treat! Hehe, I thought.

(Itachi POV)

I've been gone all day shopping for the perfect ring for my perfect girl.

So far, I hadn't found the perfect one yet. I had visited over ten

different jewelry stores too! I really hope I find one soon. I sighed as I

entered the next shop. As I walked through the entrance, I had a good

feeling. I started looking around, and just as I was about to give up, I

spotted a shiny emerald ring out of the corner of my eye. I quickly ran

over to it and just stared in awe.

"Hello, sir. Are you interested in that ring?" A kind looking man asked me.

"Yes! How much is it?"

"Tell you what. I'll make an exception just for you, sir. I'll cut down the

price to four thousand dollars." I suddenly froze at this number. Four

thousand? Are you kidding me? Oh well, it's for my Akane-chan.

I then asked, "Would it be alright if I came back in a week with the money?"

"Sure, but you have to pay five hundred in advance."

"Deal!" I said and got out my wallet. I looked inside and found that I had

exactly five hundred dollars. I quickly handed him the money and left with

a smile on my face.

After I got back to headquarters, Akane-chan was waiting for me in the

living room watching TV with some other members. "Itachi-kun!" She yelled

and ran up to me, giving me a kiss. I guess she was glad to see me because

I felt her sticking her tongue into my mouth and exploring. We were getting

caught up in the kiss until we heard some wolf whistles and moans coming

from the couches. We broke apart and saw Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara looking

at us with horny looks on their faces. Akane stuck her tongue out at them

and laughed, soon everybody joined in.

"Akane-chan, I need to go ask Pein-sama something. I'll be right back,

honey."

"Alright," she said.

After I walked to Pein-sama's office, (and made sure to knock first), I

walked in. "Pein-sama. I need a mission that will earn me four thousand

dollars for this ring I'm getting for Akane," I said.

"Hmmm… Let's see. How about getting this Jinchuuriki for us?" Pein asked.

"Sure. Which one?"

"The Gobi and his Jinchuuriki, Han of the Hidden Stone. Retrieve him alive

or near death, if you need to. Do you want to bring Akane with you or go by

yourself?" Pein said.

"I'll take her with me. I couldn't bear to be away from her."

"Good. You leave in thirty minutes, Itachi-san." I nodded and left the room.

(Akane POV)

Itachi was gone for only ten minutes in Pein-sama's office. When he came

back, he looked at me with a smile and said, "We have a mission, darling.

We're leaving in thirty minutes. I'll explain while we pack." I nodded and

we went to my room first. I packed some ninja tools and stuff while he told

me the point of the mission.

"Cool! I've never fought against a Jinchuuriki before!" I said when he was

done talking. He smiled and sat on the bed with me.

"Akane-chan, we have a little time before we leave. What do you want to

do?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I replied by gently wrapping my

arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He slipped his tongue

into my mouth and put his hands around my waist, massaging it. He leaned

over me and lay me down onto the bed, snaking his hands up my shirt and

taking it off. He tenderly kissed my neck and found my soft spot again. I

moaned quietly, not wanting others to hear.

Next thing I knew, the door to my room was open and Sasori stood there with

the biggest blush on his face I'd ever seen. He covered his eyes with his

hands, apologized, and walked out of the room, closing the door. I giggled

and Itachi joined in. I put my shirt back on and went outside to see Sasori

curled up into a little ball with a blush still on his face. He looked up

to see me and stood up.

"Um… sorry for… intruding on you guys. I didn't mean to and I'm not a per-"

"It's fine. Just knock next time, silly!" Kami, he's like a little kid, I

thought. He nodded. "What did you need anyways?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you had seen Deidara around. I got a mission from

Pein-sama that him and me need to start immediately," he said.

"Hmmm… Sorry, I'm not sure. But, last time I saw him, he was in the front

room watching TV with me," I said.

"Thanks, Akane-san."

I looked over at Itachi-kun and said, "Come on. We need to go."

[THE NEXT DAY]

(Akane POV)

We were almost to the Village Hidden in Stone when a loud boom interrupted

our conversation. "Let's go check it out, Itachi-kun!" I said and pulled

him over towards the sound. A man with a mask covering his face and a red

rice hat was training in a clearing.

Itachi pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "That's the target.

I'll grab his attention from over there while you ambush him from behind."

I nodded and got ready while Itachi began to distract the Jinchuuriki.

Quickly, I leaped out from behind the bushes and released my 'Fire Style:

Grand Shuriken' on the man. He sensed me and dodged the attack.

"Akatsuki, eh?" He said. I guess the cloaks gave it away easily.

"Yes, and we have come to retrieve the Gobi," I stated and Itachi appeared

next to me.

"Well, you're never getting it!" He yelled, took off his hat, and unleashed

his Bijuu chakra. The chakra swirled around him and formed a cloak with

three tails.

"Itachi-kun, may I have this battle to myself? I want to try something that

I have been working on." He nodded and backed up to observe the fight. I

put my hands together and formed the bird sign. With that, black chakra

surrounded my body and chakra wings grew on my back. Great, it's working so

far, I thought.

(Itachi POV)

Akane-chan was releasing some of her own monster's chakra, but still

keeping her own sanity. When did she learn how to do that? I didn't have

much time to think about it because that's when Han attacked. He ran with

lightning fast speed and attempted to grab Akane with an arm of chakra. She

easily dodged it. I noticed that she was still building up her chakra.

Finally, she released her hands and a barrage of chakra came from her body.

The quality of the chakra was so intense that it was hard to breathe. Such

power, I thought.

Han gained another tail on his cloak and went to attack again. This time,

Akane grabbed him with her own chakra arm and threw him into a nearby

boulder so hard that the boulder split I half upon impact. She ran towards

the motionless Han and brought her foot down onto his gut. He coughed up

blood and blacked out. Akane put her hands back into the bird sign and

slowly her dark chakra disappeared back inside of her. I started clapping

and smiled at her. She gave me thumbs up and picked Han up by his hair and

dragged him over to me. I picked him up and did a reverse summoning spell

to take us back to the base. That was easy, I thought.

"Alright, Akane-chan. I'm going to go collect the money we earned then the

rest of the members and I have to seal the Gobi," I said.

She looked at me confused. "I can't help you guys seal him?"

"No. If you try to release too much of your own chakra during sealing, the

demon in you could be let loose." I smiled at her to reassure her.

"Well how long will it take to seal it, Itachi-kun?"

I sighed. "About three days. Sorry, Akane-chan." She got a sad look on her

face, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"You better hurry, then!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

[3 DAYS LATER]

(Akane POV)

These last three days were really boring without Itachi around. I just sat

in my room or went outside to train. When I was relaxing in my room after

training on the third day, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The Itachi suddenly peeked around the door then came running over to me. He

hugged me tightly then gave me a long, deep kiss.

"Itachi-kun!" I yelled and kissed him again. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Akane-chan," he whispered into my ear and went back to

the kiss. Suddenly I felt him pull back and go limp in my arms.

"Itachi… -kun?" I asked. I carelessly let go and he fell forward onto me.

"Itachi-kun?!" I asked in a more worried tone. He was out cold. I gently

laid him down on my bed and put a blanket over him. He must be exhausted, I

thought, and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, my prince," I

whispered and lay down next to him.

[THE NEXT MORNING]

(Itachi POV)

As I felt the warmth of my chakra returning to me, I woke up to find myself

in Akane's arms. She was sound asleep and so cute. I must have passed out

yesterday due to a lack of chakra after sealing the Bijuu. It happens every

time. Oh crap! I need to get the ring! I quickly got out of her grasp and

ran out of the room to the jewelry store, money in pocket. Once I got

there, I paid the money and put the black box containing the ring into my

cloak. Finally, I thought. Now I need to plan our date. I came back in time

to start making breakfast for Akane-chan and me. She woke up and came down

to the kitchen just as I was finishing.

"Itachi-kun, you made breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, want some?"

"Of course!" And with that, she and I had breakfast. She didn't even know

that I had left early that morning. After breakfast, as she was taking a

bath, I started writing her a poem. It went like this:

*You came into my life so quick*

*And then we just seemed to click*

*Like a shining star, you fell from the sky*

*I just wanted to scream "Banzai!"*

*In that one night*

*It felt so right*

*To be so near*

*And to love you then and here*

*Although this feeling is rare*

*I believe that what we share *

*Is truly love*

*And a gift from above*

I completed the poem just as she came out of the shower. I hid it in my

cloak along with the ring and went to go talk to the rest of Akatsuki

members about planning a party after I ask her to be my wife. After the

party was planned, I consulted Konan about the date. She planned it and

everything to me. It would happen tomorrow night around eleven. We would go

to the lake (which would be lit up with small paper lanterns) and have a

ramen picnic. In her dessert, the ring will be hidden in the box. I made

sure everything was perfect and thanked Konan. It was going to be amazing.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Akane POV)

"Wake up, princess," I heard the angelic voice of my Itachi-kun whisper

into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him standing above me with an

adorable smile on his face. "Get ready, Akane-chan. I'm taking you

somewhere special."

"Yeah?" I asked, "What time is it?"

"You've been sleeping all day. It's past nine 'o' clock, honey." And with

those words, he picked me up and stood me up beside the bed. I rubbed my

eyes, still tired, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be ready in about an hour," I said. He left the room with a smile.

[ONE HOUR LATER]

A small knock came on my door and Itachi entered. "You ready?" He said.

"Yep! As ready as I'll ever be!" I replied.

"Close your eyes," he said. He turned me around then put a piece of cloth

over my eyes and tied it. He turned me back around and kissed me softly on

the lips. I chuckled.

"I'll go along with this," I said. He took my hand and led me outside. We

walked for about five minutes and he stopped. I heard crickets chirping and

the soft sounds of trees moving with the wind. Itachi took off my blindfold

just a little to where it was still tied, but loosened. The scene before me

was a beautiful lake surrounded by the forest. I gasped.

"And that's not all," he said. He put the blindfold back on tight and

waited for a few seconds. He then untied the blindfold completely to reveal

the same lake, but with a new magnificence to it. Little glowing paper

lanterns that I had not seen before surrounded the water.

"This is absolutely amazing, Itachi-kun," I breathed. Itachi hugged me from

behind then led me down towards the water where a blanket was laid down on

the ground and a picnic basket on top of it. I sat down on the blanket and

Itachi got out two bowls of instant ramen. I chuckled and he just smiled

down at the ground. He made a fire to warm up some water.

"Itachi-kun… this is amazing what you did here. Thank you so much."

"I just wanted to do something for you… for us," he said. "I want to be

able to spend my entire life and forever with you, Akane-chan." That

statement blew my entire train of thought away. I was overthrown with joy

and love.

"You really… mean it… Itachi…-kun?" I asked, beginning to choke up with

tears of happiness. He turned towards me and wiped my tears away with his

finger and kissed my cheek.

"Of course I do, Akane-chan," he whispered and embraced me. The boiling

water interrupted our moment and Itachi poured water into each of our cups.

He handed one to me and with a smile, said, "Cheers." We began eating and

talking about the future.

"…And I want two children; a boy and a girl. The girl's name would be

Hoshiko and the boy's name would be Riku," Itachi was saying.

"You really have everything planned don't you?" I asked. He blushed and

nodded, looking at the ground. I stood up and stretched and so did he.

"Do you want dessert, Akane-chan?"

"Sure! What is it? You know I have a weakness for sweets!" I practically

yelled.

He smiled and said, "It's your favorite; ichigo daifuku, of course." I

clapped my hands together in excitement. Itachi handed me the box that I

thought contained dessert, but when I opened it, I was greeted with another

box. I stared at the black velvety box and Itachi took it gingerly into his

hands. He got down onto one knee and opened the box to reveal the most

gorgeous green ring I had ever seen.

He looked up at me with an ardor in his eyes and said in the sweetest

voice, "Akane Tsurenai, you are the most beautiful girl – no, woman – I

have ever met in my entire life. You make me smile even when I lose all

hope in the world, and you take my breath away at your very existence. I

remember when I first saw you, shrouded in mystery and dark clothes, at

that little hot spring resort. Little did I know that that beautiful woman

would someday be my true love. It would make me the happiest man in the

entire world if you would accept this ring and become my bride, Akane."

I didn't know what to say. I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't

utter a single word. I started crying tears of immense happiness and

tackled him. "Yes, Itachi Uchiha. …Yes! A million times… yes!" I managed to

croak between sobs and kissing him. He pulled back and delicately placed

the gorgeous emerald jewel on my left ring finger.

He held me in his arms then laid me back down onto the blanket and we spent

the rest of the night watching the stars in each other's arms. Soon, we

fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

[FOUR MONTHS LATER – WEDDING DAY]

(Akane POV)

"Konan! Have you seen my earrings? I can't find them anywhere!" I asked.

"They are right behind you, silly," Konan said with a smile on her face,

pointing towards the small table behind me. I was currently curling my hair

and straightening out my beautiful dress that Konan bought me. I smiled at

my self in the mirror. I was all set. Today was the day that I would become

Mrs. Uchiha.

"You all ready?" I heard Konan ask me. I gave a sheepish little nod. "Good,

because it starts in ten minutes."

"Alright. Can you come get me when it's time to go, please?" She nodded and

left the room. After she left, I sat down on the couch and thought about

everything that had happened since I abandoned the Village Hidden in Mist:

bad things, good things, and unbearable things. But the best thing of all

happened: I found true love and today I was going to marry him.

Soon, I heard a knock at the door signaling that the wedding was about to

start. I took a deep breath and calmly walked out of the room and down a

corridor towards the door to my future.

(Itachi POV)

I have got to say, that this moment was the most nervous I have ever been.

But, everything was perfect. At present, I was standing next to the man who

would conduct the ceremony. Akane and I had decided on an outside wedding

in a meadow. It was astonishing. I took a few deep breaths and the music

started playing, making everyone stand and look towards the back. The door

down the pathway slowly creaked open to reveal my love with a blush upon

her face, walking down the flower-covered isle. She looked up at me and

smiled nervously. If her smile could kill, I'd have been dead long ago, I

thought. Akane was linking arms with Pein, who was her chaperone. Soon, she

made it to the stage and stood next to me.

- TIME SKIP -

"Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Akane Tsurenai as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"And do you, Akane Tsurenai, take Itachi Uchiha as your lawfully wedded

husband?" He asked.

"Definitely!" I practically screamed out of joy. The man got a surprised

look on his face then gave a little smile.

"Then you many now kiss the bride!" At that moment, Itachi gracefully took

me in his arms and gave me a tender kiss. The crowd that had gathered for

the event – mostly Akatsuki – erupted into loud cheering and wolf

whistling. He didn't break the kiss for at least another five seconds.

After the kiss, he picked me up bridal style and did some hand signs,

transporting us to our favorite place: the hot springs. The room was

already reserved and everything. I quickly took off my wedding dress and

sunk into the hot water. I sighed at the relaxation it gave me. I heard

Itachi get in right next to me. It was silent until Itachi leaned over and

kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes and pulled back and he gave me a

confused look.

"Can I relax for a little, please? I promise we can do that later, baby.

I'm just so exhausted," I confessed. He nodded and leaned back to enjoy the

springs.

After about twenty minutes, I got out of the water and dried off. Itachi

followed. As I was walking towards the door to go back inside, I felt his

warm arms grab me around the waist and throw me onto the bed. He quickly

got on top of me and let both of our towels fall.

I grinned and said, "Fine, Itachi. You win."

He smirked and started planting kisses from my lips all the way down to my

bellybutton. He then went to the side of my stomach and bit down, which

earned him a gasp from me. He smiled. He planted his lips back onto me own

and slid his tongue into my mouth. At the same time, I felt his hand sneak

down and start to gently rub my clit, making me moan and grind into him. He

took his mouth away from mine long enough to get a couple breaths of air.

Then he continued to kiss and suck my neck, making sure to hit each of my

soft spots. His hands slowly made its way towards my opening. He jabbed his

skinny fingers inside and started to explore me.

"I-Itachi!" I moaned, biting my lip. He silenced my moaning with a subtle

kiss on my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped both of us over so

that I was on top, his fingers still inside of me. I kissed him hard and

raked my fingernails across his sides, making him bleed and wince in pain.

He also took his fingers out of my body at the pain. I leaned back and put

one of my fingers across his lips to shush him. I crawled down his body and

began to lick the wounds that I had created on his muscular body. He

flinched and recoiled every once and a while and my tongue tasting his

blood. I gave him one more kiss before going down and licking the tip to

the base of his 'area'. He let out a tiny moan to this so I did it a few

more times. I could feel it getting harder and harder with each touch, so I

took the entire length into my mouth and began to suck slowly from base to

tip.

"A-Akane! Stop… teasing me!" He groaned. I smirked and bit playfully on the

tip of it, earning me a gasp. Before I knew it, Itachi was on top of me

again, situated before my womanhood. He plunged in deep and I whimpered. I

had gotten used to the feel after about three times. A couple of thrusts

later, he hit the perfect spot.

"Itachi! Do that again!" I screamed. Then after another few thrusts he hit

that same spot dead on each time. I knew I was getting close, and so was he.

"A-A-Akane! I'm… going to…" And before he could finish his sentence he

climaxed into me. A few moments later, I too climaxed. We rode out our

orgasms for a while until he got soft. He pulled out and collapsed next to

me. All was silent except for our hard breathing.

"Akane?" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, honey?" I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi Uchiha," I said.

"I've truly become the luckiest person in the world," we both said in

unison, with a smile and a gentle kiss.

[THE END]


End file.
